Esclava: Two shot (PersonajexReader)
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Es la libertad lo más preciado que el ser humano tiene, es la esclavitud el dolor lo que nos vuelve infelices, incapaces de amar…
1. 1

Notas:

Lectura no apta para menores de 18 años!

No me hago responsable de las consecuencias que esto le traiga al rector..

Por favor perdónenme, si quieren aventar huevos con gusto los recibiré….pero a mi cara no por favor.

Como ya leyeron arriba esta lectura contiene alto contenido con violencia EXPLÍCITA.

Ok cosas importantes:

-Disclaimer: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN No me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

-OTRA VEZ ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tendrá lenguaje obsceno, violencia y referencias de abuso sexual. No apto para gente sensible.

Menores de edad, abstenerse a leer. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, favor de salir de este y pasarte a otro.

.

.

.

Historia:

Atzuko-san

.

Lemon?/ suspenso/ horror/(+18)

.

(LEVI ACKERMAN x LECTOR)

.

.

.

.

 **ESCLAVA**

 _ **ONE SHOT**_

.

.

.

.

El leve sonido de algo quebrándose te llamo de tu sueño hermoso. Un sueño donde te libran del dolor, las penas y del mundo.

Un sueño que pediste a gritos por noches y días enteros que se hiciera realidad.

Que un alma se apodera de la tuya de una vez por todas, que alguien tuviera al menos un poco de corazón y te sacara del infierno en la tierra donde estabas.

Rezabas para que Dios en su infinito amor te mandará una enfermedad para que tu corazón se detuviera en paz, o como mínimo un dolor más grande que cualquier otro para que pudieras olvidar el que ya sentías

Aquel dolor que había hecho que tus muñecas se pusieran moradas como están ahora, ese dolor que te arrebató el habla después de tantos gritos que bien pudieron ser sinfonía de los calderos hirvientes del infierno.

Pero nada de eso era importante ahora.

Si ya ni puedes ver algo en esa oscuridad que se come tu vida y tu alma.

Cuando ha pasado ya? Desde cuando no ves un solo fragmento de luz? O mínimo desde cuando no ves tu rostro reflejado en alguna parte?

Dejaste escapar un suspiro pesado, lento y largo mientras parpadeas un par de veces por instinto. Pero no pronuncian ni un bostezo que permita salir tu voz.

Si, hace mucho tiempo ya que no pronunciar ni una palabra, o un sonido ni queja…

Por meses lo unico que salio de tus labios fueron gritos de dolor y llanto humillante.

Ya no tienes fuerzas para eso, ni para eso ni para nada.

Abrir los pesados párpados que tienes sobre los ojos por más de unos cortos instantes era una proeza para ese punto. Desde hace mucho tu visión es más oscura que la habitación donde te encuentras, donde ya se siente ni el frío ni la tristeza.

Con tus manos sobre tu cabeza, dejando expuesto gran parte de tu cuerpo desnudo medio recostado en el piso de cemento, en un charco de lo que hace tiempo fueron los fluidos que tu cuerpo libero ya sin pudor, vergüenza, ni nada parecido.

En este punto ya ni puedes oler tu propia desesperación.

Solo estas ahí, quieta, como una muñeca abandonada en un rincón de algún salón.

Y abandonada querías quedarte.

Terminar de apagarte como la pequeña llama de una vela que está por consumirse…

Podrías jurar que las esposas y cadenas te quedan chicas, permitiéndole a las tinieblas burlonas ver las oscuras marcas que dejó el metal sobre tu piel. La piel descarnada y morada que fácilmente podría estar oliendo mal para este punto.

Cuánto peso has perdido? Diez? Quizá veinte kilos…o más?

Si tan solo pudieras mirarte como estas ahora, sin duda encontrarás las lágrimas en tus secos ojos sin vida y las derramarás con rabia amarga. Tu estado es de lo peor.

Tan patética, frágil y miserable. Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, intentando perderte en el limbo y no regresar al mundo real.

A esa realidad que tienes que vivir día a día en una asquerosa celda olvidada por Dios. Tienes los labios secos, partidos y con sangre seca adorandolos de carmín oscuro.

Hace semanas que ya nadie los usa para diversión, o para dejar caer unas míseras gotas de agua por ellos.

Las lluvias se alejaban de donde sea que estuvieses prisionera, ya no podías escuchar sus pasitos y goteos por encima de tu cabeza. Ya no caían por las goteras y por eso no eras capaz de lamer algo húmedo desde hacía tiempo. En esa oscuridad solo estabas tu y la esperanza de no despertar otra vez a lo que podría ser un nuevo día cálido y soleado.

Ah, el sol, como extrañas el sol,…hace tanto que ese calor no se cuela por tu piel, te calienta y te reconforta.

Quieres cerrar los ojos una vez más, ya ni recuerdas que te hizo abrirlos en primer lugar, verdad?

Pero vuelves a oírlos, esos molestos sonidos de pasos y cosas rompiéndose sobre tu cabeza, en un eco sordo.

Bueno…ya no importaba, después de todo, vivirás lo suficiente para seguirte preocupando por sonidos que bien podía ser cualquier cosa cercana a un perro.

Hacía semanas que nadie te visitaba, ya no se aparecían ni para mirar si aún vivías. Aquella sirvienta de cabellos castaños había cerrado con llave la última vez que se fue y no habías vuelto a escuchar sus zapatos de tacón.

Aquel mayordomo de amargada expresión tampoco se había aparecido. Ni siquiera aquel muchacho de castaños cabellos, fácilmente más joven que tú por un par de años había vuelto para visitarte.

Extrañabas a ese joven llamado Eren sobre a todas las cosas, pues en sus ocasionales visitas podías ver algo especial en aquellos ojos esmeralda, tan horrorizados cómo su voz al tratar de conversar contigo por cortos minutos, intentando no ser descubierto por su jefe.

Y a todo esto cómo es que estas viva todavía?

Oh si: tu muñeca derecha con aquella manguera intravenosa que se conecta a cierto lugar en la oscuridad que tiene suero, nutrientes o Dios sabe que, pues aun estas con vida sin alimentos después de tanto tiempo.

Ya no tienes ni sabor en la boca, ni la sangre es un buen acompañante para tu sentido más querido. Las heridas de tu boca se habían secado desde hace varios días.

Otro sonido a la distancia, ahora si lo reconoces, es ese sonido que hace la cerradura de aquella puerta metálica cuando la abren para poder ingresar a tu sala de tus tormentos.

" _Ah, así que no era un sueño"_ pensaste sin moverte ni un centímetro. Ya de nada servía preocuparte por la identidad de esa persona que se acercaba a ti lentamente. Por ti, podría ser el diablo en tanga con un látigo y daría lo mismo.

Pero todos esos pesimistas pensamientos fueron cortados gracias a la luz blanca de las bombillas que alumbraron la habitación desde el techo por primera vez en un tiempo muy largo. Como si ese blanco resplandor si fuese un golpe con una vara de metal en tu cerebro chillaste y te retorciste ligeramente sobre ti misma. Ni los ojos cerrados te pudieron salvar de semejante deslumbre.

- _Sigues con vida_ …?- a pesar del estado tan terrible de tu cuerpo, fuiste capaz de tensar cada músculo que tenías en el cuerpo y abrir tus párpados al reconocer esa voz tan peculiar. Una rabia contenida y casi apagada en tu pecho volvió a arder, al alzar tu vista te encontraste con aquellos ojos afilados y esa cara infame- _te acuerdas de mí?-_

 _Claro que lo hacías._

Quizá fuera la adrenalina del momento la que te dio fuerza, pues de un momento a otro habías logrado ponerte de pie en un salto y para darle un duro cabezazo directamente en la mandíbula al sucio y despreciable hombre que te había encerrado ahí, en esa asquerosa celda, sin remordimiento alguno.

Puede que aun te quedaran fuerzas para vivir, al menos hasta que ese bastardo dejará de mirarte bastante asombrado mientras se tocaba el mentón, manchando sus pálidas manos del carmín de su sangre. Esa expresión valía oro.

Y sin poder evitarlo sonreiste.

Pero así de rápido como lograste una pequeña victoria contra ese moreno hombre, sentiste el dolor de la ofensa que te habías atrevido a hacerle.

Después de todo él es tu amo. Y el amo puede castigar al perro que se porta mal.

Una **esclava** que se había atrevido a lastimarlo merecía unos azotes.

Ahora era diferente que hacía unos minutos, agradeciste estar en tan mal estado físico, pues no podías sentir como tus costillas se rompían con cada patada que se clavaba en tu pecho, apenas sentías el sabor de la sangre en tu boca que adornabas tiernamente con una sonrisa de triunfo. Pero lo que si sentiste fue cuando te tomo por el pelo y te alzo solo para darte un buen golpe con puño cerrado en la mejilla.

Era claro que "El Amo" necesitaba un psiquiatra de urgencia para sus problemas de ira.

Debido que aun estabas encadenada, tu cuerpo no pudo salir volando por el impulso del golpe, generando un doloroso tirón en tus muñecas, pero estas cedieron, tu carne pegada al metal por el tiempo se arrancó, dejando la rosada piel interna al descubierto con la sangre empezando a brotar con ligereza.

Giraste un par de veces en el suelo solo para ser recibida por otro puntapié contra tu estómago, estabas a solo segundos de perder la conciencia, pero de repente los golpes cesaron y solo quedo el sonido de su agitada respiración en la fría habitación.

Entre la realidad y la inconsciencia abriste ligeramente los ojos para seguramente verle una última vez. Aun sentías ese rencor en tu corazón, ese hombre te lo había robado todo, el y aquellos infelices que te arrebataron de tu vida perfecta para meterte a una jaula, llenarte de todas las drogas conocidas en el mundo y convertite en una esclava que satisfacía fantasías sexuales llenas de fetiches violentos.

 _Ese hombre era tu enemigo. Tu némesis. Tu dueño._

Y mientras sentías como tu conciencia se perdía grabaste en tu mente ese rostro y te preguntaste antes de perderte quizá por última vez en el limbo: Porque, después de todo lo que acababa de hacerte, después de todo lo que hizo cuando te compro y te llevo a esa prisión…porque precisamente ahora… el té miraba con lastima?

….

…

..

.

Una vez que te dejó inconsciente el hombre de más de treinta años dejó de respirar agitadamente y se acomodó la ropa con calma. Admirando el estado en el que te encontrabas, francamente estabas mejor de lo que imagino antes de cruzar esa puerta, ahora no tendría que usar aquella bolsa negra para sacar un cadáver. Pero seguía el mismo problema.

Había bajado a esas mazmorras con la esperanza de tener que sacar un cadáver, realmente no deseaba encontrarse la muchacha medio muerta.

En tiempos anteriores a ese día podría darse la libertad de abandonarla en ese lugar hasta que muriera por inanición. Pero justo ahora eso no era nada favorable. Las investigaciones en su contra eran extensas y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran aquel escondite y por ende: a su pequeño juguete también.

El tiempo se agotaba y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. El plan original era deshacerse de un cadáver. Y así sería.

Sin embargo, Levi Ackerman era un hombre con cierto fetiche por la limpieza pulcra y perfecta, por lo ver a su chica de diversión tan miserable era realmente repugnante. Solo le fue necesario ver el charco que pisaba para que le quedara claro que por nada del mundo tocaría a esa escoria para meterla en una bolsa.

-Mierda…- ahora más que nunca extrañaba a toda la gente que trabajaba para él, incluso al imbécil de Auro y a la irritante Petra. Al menos entre ellos dos pudieron haberle metido y abandonado lejos de su escondite. O incluso ese inútil de Eren…

Su expresión de desagrado paso a una seria y molesta. Ese mocoso era un verdadero patadón en el culo.

Un asqueroso traidor, gracias a ese niño de valores y buen corazón su imperio que fue heredado por sus antepasados había terminado en ruinas y aún se derrumbaba.

Puede que ese edificio a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad fuese el único lugar seguro al que aún no había llegado la policía. Incluso sus subordinados habían sido capturados, les habían hecho cantar y le quedaban pocas horas para salir de ahí sin dejar rastro de su siguiente escondite.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras te arrastraba de una de tus muñecas a una de las puertas metálicas en aquella habitación, un cuarto de baño que hacía tiempo no ocupaba nadie, su desagrado creció al darse cuenta de la carne putrefacta de en tus muñecas.

Era completamente blanco aquel cuarto de baño, a excepción de aquella regadera que colgaba del techo, estaba oxidada y goteaba agua que se arrastraba hasta la pared, dejando el rastro metálico hasta el piso, estancando el agua justo de lado del drenaje, llenando el ambiente del podrido olor de hongos y bacterias.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja izquierda y azotó tu destrozado cuerpo contra el piso de loseta.

-Maldición!-rápidamente se alejó por la habitación hasta que azotó la puerta que daba a las escaleras con molestia, dejándote tumbada boca abajo en el frío suelo, haciendo que con el azote anterior recuperaras un poco la conciencia.

-Ahg...cafg….haa!…-el dolor era inmenso en todo tu torax, la sangre estaba saliendo a borbotones de tu lastimada boca, haciendo que derramarás lágrimas al ver el charco que estabas formando en el baño, aquel imbécil se había largado y por todos los santos del cielo, no querías volver a verlo.

Te había herido de muerte, ya solo será cuestión de tiempo para que llegaras al final y lo poco que te quedaba de vida deseabas pasarlo sola.-Mi...mierda..agh!-

Con dificultad, te arrastraste hasta quedar cerca de la puerta que separaba el baño de "la habitación principal", y diste una última mirada a aquel lugar que fue tu sala de torturas de primera clase.

Temblaste a causa del llanto cuando el recuerdo de tu primer dia ahi regreso a tu mente, tus gritos que resonaban entre todas esas paredes de concreto, las cadenas que aprisionaban tu virginal piel, el terror de saber lo que vendría en cuanto el amo de esa casa apareciera detrás de aquella puerta. Los gritos de misericordia que le permitiste escuchar cuando te sometio con toda la fuerza bruta que poseia y violo tu cuerpo hasta que se canso.

Una y otra vez, los recuerdos de cada dia, tantos que perdiste la cuenta en cuantos dias todo rastro de tu dignidad fue degradado a mera basura asi como tu existencia.

Una y otra vez te lo repitió, te maltrato, golpeo y se rió de ti. Podían ser varias horas de tormento o hasta días en los que bajaba diario, en la peor de las etapas no eran solo ustedes dos, a veces lo acompañaban espectadores vestidos de finas ropas y bebidas caras, de esas personas solo podías recordar sus risas y afilados ojos; jamás te tocaron, pero nadie se apiado de ti, sin importar cuanto suplicaras ellos solo veían como te usaba el señor de la casa una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno solo para que al terminar te dejase en medio de aquella cama blanca, con el cuerpo herido y con tus piernas chorreando su asqueroso paso por ti.

Otro escupitajo de sangre te regreso a la realidad, las costillas rotas te habían perforado los órganos, ya había comenzado tu cuenta regresiva para lo que más deseabas, _**la libertad más dulce**_. Así que con toda la fuerza que aún te quedaba tomaste con firmeza la puerta y la empujaste.

Cada porción de visión que se perdía al cerrarse te recordaba las penas, la soledad, la indiferencia del mundo hacia tu persona, los sirvientes jamás de dedicaron una palabra, aquellas personas que te arrancaron de tu vida diaria no escucharon tus llantos, y ese bastardo solo se dedicaba a disfrutar con tu cuerpo de maneras que jamás olvidarás.

Un constante espiral de dolor que solo pudo ser consolado por aquel chico de brillante sonrisa.

-E..Eren…-tus rodillas se resbalaron por tu sangre bajo ellas y terminaste una vez más con la cara contra el piso, apretando los puños con frustración, viendo como tus lágrimas se mezclaban con tu rojo carmín, Eren Jeager había sido un pequeño sol en esa prisión, desafiaba a su jefe solo para poder verte de vez en cuando y cada vez que aparecia te abrazaba, aun cuando te encontraba llorando en un rincón desnuda y sucia, el te abrazaba, juraba que te sacaría de ese lugar, sin dudar ni un instante llenandote de la más dulce esperanza que habías sentido de todos esos años.

Pero al final solo fueron palabras. Un dia dejo de ir a verte, nunca volvió, y no se había dignado a despedirse de ti, pero al menos, desde aquel dia, Ackerman había dejado de visitarte con la misma frecuencia que al principio, aunque no entiendas el porque de eso.

Estabas segura de que no lo había matado, Eren era su asistente desde hacia unos años, estabas segura de que Ackerman le tenia una especie de afecto, por lo tanto, el chiquillo había salido huyendo cuando la paciencia del señor se acabó.

Siendo así que poco a poco fuste quedando olvidada en aquel lugar, hasta el punto que en su último encuentro, Levi te había encadenado y dando la orden de que no te dejarán morir hasta que diera su permiso. Pensaste que se había aburrido de ti, que ya no tenias nada que ofrecerle y te dejaria aun lado para pudrirte. Un esclavo no puede morir sin el permiso de su amo, no puede elegir ni siquiera sobre su propio fin.

-Oi, que demonios estas haciendo?-su voz te sorprendió y con los ojos bien abiertos lo viste en la puerta al otro lado de la habitación, con una cubeta con varias botellas, un trapeador y una larga bolsa de basura sobre su hombro pero por alguna razón se veía agitado y pálido.

" _La es hora"_ -repetiste en tu mente mientras que con tus pocas fuerzas que aún te quedaban, cerrabas la puerta y hacías girar la rueda del seguro. Casi de inmediato, algo se impactó contra el metal, empujándote hacia el suelo una vez más.

-ABRE! MALDITA MOCOSA! QUE NI SE TE OCURRA…-pero ya era tarde, el moreno escuchó claramente como el segundo seguro era cerrado por dentro.-PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ABRE!

Sin embargo tu casi no podías escucharlo, te habias relajado al punto que te resbalaste por el metal y te sentaste en el frío piso, sintiendo como tu corazón se estaba deteniendo lentamente.

Tu respiración se hizo más lenta, mirando a la nada, no pudiste escuchar los pasos apresurados que se oían sobre tu cabeza, o los gritos afuera del baño.

-Ya...termino- tu peso cedió hacia la derecha y quedaste recostada sobre el blanco del piso, cerraste tus ojos decidida a entregarte a la muerte que tanto habías anhelado y con tu último suspiro recordaste todo.

La tristeza de no ver a tu madre otra vez, escuchar su voz o sentir su calor al abrazarla.

La manera en que movían sus labios al decirte un simple: _te amo._

El rostro de tu padre al sonreír o sus gritos al escarmentar tus acciones, aquellas grandes manos que por tantos años habían tomado las tuyas al salir a la calle o por el mero gusto de sentirlo cerca.

Sus brazos que te hacían sentir protegida del mundo.

Los rostros de tus amigos y otros familiares cercanos, aquellos por los que lloraste muchas veces al saber que nunca volverían a reír juntos o hablar una última vez.

Lloraste por ese amor que nunca llegaste a conocer, aquella persona destinada a quererte tendría que buscar en otro su destino. Lloraste por aquellos hijos que nunca sentiste crecer en tu vientre y por aquella vida que siempre soñaste.

Lloraste por Eren, que fue una esperanza como la que se siente al ver una estrella fugaz y pedir un deseo.

Por Aquellos sueños que jamas lograras ver cumplidos.

Y esa libertad.

Todo te fue negado

 _ **Por el**_ _._

.

.

.

.

Para cuando el sol cayó en el horizonte, los agentes policiacos salieron cargando los cadáveres de sus colegas y amigos.

Habian resguardado otra propiedad de uno de los señores del bajo mundo. Sin embargo ese criminal había salido huyendo cual rata al verse acorralado. Pero estaban seguros que no llegaría lejos, tal vez había logrado matar a sus camaradas, pero había sido herido por las balas que los valientes oficiales dispararon antes de que terminaran con el cuello roto o la garganta tajada.

Seguirán el rastro hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

-Capitana Historia, todos los hombres ya están fuera de la residencia, no se encontró nada con los perros de rastreo, la casa está limpia señora- Uno de los hombres vestidos de negro y con gafas oscuras le habló a su superior que los observaba trabajar desde su auto blindado. La mujer rubia de labios carmín asintió llevando su vaso de whisky de nuevo a su asistente que inmediatamente le sirvió más bebida.

-Algún rastro de la chica?- su sedosa voz fue acompañada por la fotografía de la mencionada joven, llevaban casi cinco años buscando bajo cada piedra del país y no habían encontrado rastro de ella, prácticamente se la había tragado la tierra.

La pérdida de una mujer en aquella sociedad donde últimamente los ejemplares femeninos escaseaban había generado un escándalo, poniendo en duda la credibilidad de la policía militar, manchando el nombre de la Capitana Historia Reiss. Aquella niña desaparecida en plena capital, a la luz del día, frente a la gran Biblioteca de Shina.

-No Capitana- el hombre planeaba retirarse cuando un brazo salió de la ventanilla del auto y lo tomó por el hombro con violencia, el golpe le movio de lugar las gafas y se enfrentó cara a cara con unos ojos esmeraldas que le miraban fieros como una bestia.

-Ella está ahí! Yo lo se! busquenla bien, debe estar oculta en alguna parte!-El nuevo asistente de la señora Reiss contaba también como guarda espaldas y anteriormente un militar doble agente. Era a ese joven veinteañero al que le debían la caída del poder Ackerman, tristemente, no podían hacerlo público y mantenerlo vigilado era esencial. Había traicionado a uno de los más poderosos criminales de la nación, nada les aseguraba que le era fiel al Estado.

-Eren, basta- La dama rubia alejó a su asistente con un rápido movimiento, permitiendo que el agente se retirara con una reverencia a toda velocidad.-Sabes bien que ellos hacen su mayor esfuerzo, no puedes exigirles mas, ademas: ni siquiera sabes si ella esta en esta casa-

-Tal vez sea así señora Historia, pero porfavor, si me permitieran entrar le juro que la encontraría!- Puede que Eren Jeager fuese el asistente personal de Levi Ackerman, sin embargo, el hombre no confiaba en nadie en lo absoluto. Durante todos los viajes de negocios él se encargaba de conducir, mientras que aquellos que lo acompañaban siempre viajaban con los ojos vendados o terminaban misteriosamente dormidos después de beber o comer algo dentro de la limusina polarizada.

Eren no había sido a excepción, esa era la razón que no era capaz de acertar con el paradero de aquella chica de Shina. No le permitían entrar a las escenas del crimen o intervenir en el trabajo de los militares. Y esa tarde no sería la excepción.

Al final, después de haberse confirmado que no existía algo parecido a un sótano o refugio antibombas por los expertos y con los planos de la casa, las unidades de justicia partieron de aquella casa en medio del desierto, la habían vaciado de arriba a abajo para proceder a demolerla con dinamita.

Dejando los escombros como advertencia a todo aquel criminal que se atreviera a darse más lujos de los que merecían.

Bajo estos, a una habitación donde aquel hombre se desangrada sentado contra aquella puerta de metal que lo separaba de la última compañía que tendría de su vida. Ya no podía escucharla respirar y por la sangre que había pasado por debajo de la puerta antes de que se sentara contra ella, podía asegurar que estaba muerta.

Una sonrisa irónica se posó en su boca al toser un poco de sangre. Hace poco más de dos horas había deseado que la niña con la que pasó tan buenos momentos estuviera muerta para poder abandonar su cadáver en alguna zanja en el desierto, pero ahora, más que nunca en toda su vida, le gustaría volver a ver aquel rostro juvenil dedicarle una mirada desafiante, escuchar aquella voz que le gritaba insultos en todos los idiomas y dimensiones posibles, sentir aquella piel tierna bajo su agarre, con aquel aroma y calor tan únicos.

O por lo menos, besar aquel cadáver que sin duda alguna tendrá la expresión más hermosa que él hubiera visto en ella cualquier otra noche al hacerla suya.

Ella finalmente dormía en paz. _Su pequeña esclava_ murió pensando que era libre finalmente.

-No te acostumbres mierdecita, _aun en la muerte eres mía_ …-dijo sin saber realmente para quien dirigía esas palabras, culpo a la pérdida de sangre que sin duda arruinaba el piso, el pensar que su cuerpo se pudrirá en semejante lugar lo asqueaba, estaba por rendirse al sueño eterno cuando un poco de polvo se soltó del techo, acompañado por varias fracturas. La estructura estaba cediendo desde arriba. Cerró los ojos cuando los escombros cayeron, derrumbando las demás paredes y logrando hacer que la puerta terminará inclinada en un costado.

Los cuerpos sin vida quedarían ahí para siempre, y si alguien se aventuraba en aquellas ruinas en algunos años, se encontraria solo con _dos manos_ que no fueron aplastadas por los pedazos de concreto, u _na muy cerca de la otra, como si la más grande hubiera intentado alcanzar a la contraria._

Una escena que para muchos seria romantica y se pudieran inventar historias de amor sobre un par de amantes que no lograron tomar sus manos antes de morir, escondería la verdad tan cruel y llena de mierda.

Aun después de la muerte, él seguiría intentando poseer a aquella niña que le sonrió entre los pasillos de la gran biblioteca de Shina alguna vez. No por algo en especial, corazonada. _Aquel dia habian sellado tu destino_ , pues, a sabiendas de que no lograría tenerte para sí por tu propia voluntad, decidió hacer las cosas más fáciles.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

 **Notas finales:**

Otro frente cerrado, ya me decidi a poner un fin a estas historias que llevan olvidadas muchos años, en realidad, en un principio esta tendría otra trama, otro final y eso, pero creo que no quedo tan mal.

Aunque no se si es realmente un Levi x Lectora, al menos no quedo tan violento como esperaba en un principio.

Si les gusto dejen un review. Si nos les gusto, dejen un review. Si quieren saber el final alternativo ya saben que hacer.

En fin, al menos termine este antes de que empiece la otra temporada del anime.

a 28/3/17 se despide **Atzuko**


	2. 2

Notas:

Lectura no apta para menores de 18 años!

Esta lectura contiene alto contenido con violencia.

-Disclaimer: **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** No me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

-OTRA VEZ ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tendrá lenguaje obsceno, violencia y referencias de abuso sexual.

Menores de edad, abstenerse a leer. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, favor de salir de este y pasarte a otro.

Historia:

Atzuko-san

.

Lemon?/ violencia/ violacion/(18)

.

(LEVI ACKERMAN x LECTOR)

.

.

.

.

ESCLAVA

ONE SHOT

 **2**

 **Fina** l

.

.

 _dedicado a:_

 _JJ.KC_

 _por pedir una continuación y ayudarme con su comentario a desarrollarla_

 _gracias de verdad_

 _Y a Laura por estar siempre ahí para darme consejos y presionarme :v_

Esto va para ti baby.

.

.

.

.

*

El sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio del desierto, la sangre tibia hervía bajo el sol del mediodía y los ojos vacíos miran al cielo azul ya sin luz.

Su lenta respiración se interrumpe cuando ya no queda nada de vida dentro de su pequeño cuerpo y su dueño le deja en medio de la nada sin remordimientos. Su amo ya no conoce ese sentimiento, así que solo se regresa a su auto negro y lo arranca, dejando su cuerpo solo a merced de los buitres.

 **Levi** es el nombre de su dueño, que no mira atrás para dar un último adiós a su adorado perro que lo acompañó por años en ese infierno al que llamaba vida.

Puede que no fuera verdaderamente necesario quitarle la vida a tan inocente animal, pero francamente era algo que deseaba desde hacía algún tiempo. El can ya era viejo, enfermo y no se movía como antes, se había vuelto una carga que no deseaba llevar.

El es el hombre que alguna vez fue la cabeza de la familia **Ackerman** , una de las más poderosas de la mafia del bajo mundo tenía que rebajarse a usar un auto robado, huyendo cual rata de un montón de militares comandados por una mujerzuela rubia que había jurado atraparle.

Tch, malditos sean los mocosos de ahora, que se sentían con las suficientes bolas como para querer cambiar las cosas en ese país maldito que fue levantado sobre una montaña de mierda y cadaveres despues de la guerra.

Presionó el acelerador cuando la molestía le regreso a las venas y lo enfureció al pensar como casi todo su mundo se había desmoronado bajo sus narices.

En pocos días su imperio, aquel que había heredado de su tío, el viejo y buen Kenny al morir, ese que pensaba dejarle a su adorada mocosa engreída estaba hecho escombros.

La traición le había llegado por la espalda y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era eliminar todo rastro que llevará a los militares hacia el. Ni siquiera sus socios o gente que alguna vez lo llamo "amigo" le había dado su apoyo.

Cada uno de ellos le dejó hundirse solo, sin apoyo ni ayuda, todos aquellos que pudieron le dispararon por la espalda para rematar.

Pero la familia Ackerman tenía honor, aun siendo una familia de matones a sueldo, contrabandistas y extorsionistas, hasta los más jóvenes del clan lo sabían, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando al ver las noticias, en la transmisión en vivo de un cateo en la casa principal de su familia los policías entraron solo para encontrarse con el cadáver de la heredera Ackerman, que se había colgado con su bufanda roja después de quemar las oficinas y bodegas.

Solo teniendo doce años, **Mikasa** le había comprado tiempo suficiente para que siguiera con la tarea de prender fuego a todo y dejarle arder hasta las cenizas.

Primero silenció a todo aquel que le había traicionado, una tarea que ciertamente disfrutó bastante.

Luego, borró todo rastro que quedará de la familia Ackerman, sus negocios y acuerdos a largo plazo, incluso corto ramas enteras para que no llegaran los militares a encontrar a su familia lejana o a los hijos bastardos que llevan la sangre Ackerman.

Algo increíble para un solo hombre y en menos de un mes. Pero así era el, efectivo y rápido. Algo característico de su clan: desde hacía siglos, y que estaba a punto de terminar.

Por último, tenia que borrar la existencia de todo lugar al que podrían llegar a buscar algún indicio de su presencia o su ubicación.

Y eso lo llevaba a esa pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Shiganshina, en medio del desierto estaba ese escondite de diversión que uso por algún tiempo.

Frunció el ceño al imaginar lo que se encontraría dentro, la sola idea de tener que tocar un cadáver putrefacto lo asqueo, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo y no tenia a nadie mas para hacerlo. Así que se adentro rápidamente en la construcción de metal y concreto, acompañado por un galón de combustible, fósforos y una bolsa negra de basura lo suficientemente gruesa para llevarse un cadáver.

La puerta cedió ante la llave y camino entre los pasillos del lugar, debía admitir que a pesar de ser viejo, tenía cierto encanto en su completo abandono.

Cierto...hace cuanto no estaba ahí?

Para ser franco ni le interesaba saberlo, ya nada le interesaba, solo sabía una cosa. Estaba cabreado, lleno de una ira que le hacía tener un insomnio de mierda que le dejaba un humor aún peor.

Apresuró el paso cuando la luz se filtró por las ventanas y le dejó apreciar todas esas toneladas de mugre que cubrían el lugar. Malditos sean Petra y Auro por haberle dado la espalda al haber corrido con la milicia como un par de gallinas sin plumas, esos dos bastardos debían recibir su castigo en cuanto terminen sus asuntos en esa casa.

Abrió otra puerta y se encontró con el salón de estar, hermosos detalles y finos muebles llenaban la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo recordó sus días en esa casa de descanso, esa había sido de sus habitaciones preferidas cuando la compró y solo iba ahí a tomar un respiro de sus molestas tareas tomando café o escuchando el silencio.

Claro, eso había sido antes de que cierta habitación albergará otra "distracción" mucho más...interesante?.

Sobre la mesita cercana a la siguiente puerta se encontró con una fotografía cubierta de polvo, solo la miro por un momento, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que de una patada el marco y el cristal terminaran estrellados contra la pared cayendo cuando el hombre abandonó esa habitación.

La cara de Hange Zoé sonreía en la fotografía, acompañada por su colega y amigo Erwin Smith, ambos con las manos unidas el día de su boda, los mando al infierno a ambos hacía pocos días, ninguno de los dos merecían vivir después de todo lo que habían hecho, y para que él mismo lo pensara era sorprendente.

Erwin fue un político y empresario reconocido, todo aquel poder que usó para mover los jodidos hilos del sistema lo había logrado llenándose las manos de sangre inocente y arruinando vidas de familias enteras, lleno de corrupción, extorsión, sobornos y apoyo a quienes intentaban hundir la monarquía, uso cada herramienta que tenía a su disposición, un rey sobre el tablero ensangrentado, con cuerpos en el piso como si fueran un tapete persa, de esos finos que a todos le gustan.

Hange era algo distinto y al mismo tiempo igual, científica loca: su mejor descripción. Pobres diablos fueron aquellos que se cruzaron en su camino. Miles de pobres y miserables almas habían pasado por el quirófano de la mujer que buscaba las "respuestas" en la anatomía humana. Solo Dios sabia a que se refería especificamente, pero si algo nadie dudaba era que Hange Zoé tenía cierto cariño enfermizo al conocimiento.

De hecho, se habían conocido cuando ella le busco hacía casi veinte años atrás, eran muy jóvenes y casi no conocían el mundo, pero nunca saldrían de sus pesadillas aquellas frías manos sobre su cuerpo cuando se le abalanzó en una reunión de alcurnia criminal.

La cuatro ojos no había dudado en clavarle un bisturí en el costado y abierto su piel en busca de algún órgano importante. Al parecer, la castaña había indagado a profundidad sobre el cuerpo de los que llevaban sangre Ackerman en sus venas y estaba convencida que aquella fuerza y lento envejecimiento podría responderse con "una simple incisión" en la carne joven.

A pesar de no tener una relación tan "buena" con ese par, les había llegado a considerar sus aliados. Erwin era confiable y Hange audaz, tanto que parecía conocerle más que él mismo lo hacía.

Eso lo había demostrado, la muy maldita siempre le mantenía vigilado bajo una capa de "amiga". Hange era la que más beneficios trajo a sus negocios, por lo tanto, se veía forzado a interactuar y fingir esa "amistad" con ella.

Pero de alguna forma no se arrepentía de esas experiencias, la mujer investigaba cosas interesantes de vez en cuando, logró llamar su atención y hasta que él mismo había hecho sus propios estudios.

Sus pasos pararon al abrir la puerta de la gran biblioteca de la mansión, en más de una ocasión, Mikasa la había llamado "Alejandría" en sus tardes de estudio o cuando preparaba sus lecciones. De alguna forma, la joven Ackerman había dado con la mansión que el se esforzó por mantener en total secreto.

La habitación hecha de libros, recubierta de arriba a abajo, era iluminada por unas suaves líneas de sol que entraban por el opaco tragaluz cubierto de arena de forma superficial.

Al pasar los dedos por los polvorientos lomos de los libros y dirigir su mirada a quel cuadro de casi dos metros a la orilla del salón, sus memorias, ya invadidas con anterioridad por su gusto por el saber lo transportaron a ese día de Mayo tan caluroso.

Camino sintiendo como las memorias marchitas se apoderaban del lugar, como la oscura estancia se iluminaba con luz blanca y pulcra limpieza, sus ropas sencillas y de bajo costo eran reemplazadas por un fino traje.

Apretó la bolsa negra en su mano cuando libreros inmensos, que parecían llegar hasta los cielos lo rodearon y una música alegre junto a los sonidos de la ciudad más poblada del país eran la orquesta de aquella escena de su pasado, y si no se equivocaba a un par de pasos estaba…

-Disculpe caballero, lo iba a tomar usted primero?- su mirada gris se clavó en aquella juvenil figura que le veía sonriente desde su derecha, estando con la mano extendida hacia arriba, ambos habían llegado ese día en busca de un libro en específico.

El brillante sol iluminaba la Biblioteca Unicorn en **Shina** , el brillo natural que entraba por todas direcciones y la música clásica le habían dado una imagen casi perfecta de la niña que se mantenía con sus ojos sobre el.

Aquella corta falda de colegiala le permitían una maravillosa vista de sus muslos, su saco gris de instituto y su rostro embarrado de inocencia le hechizaron totalmente. En sus manos, apretados contra su casi maduro cuerpo estaban un par de libros, sus piernas estaban enfundadas en medias blancas y su pelo amarrado en un moño floreado.

Nunca había visto algo igual en todos sus años de vida, ni una vez Mikasa había logrado acercarse a tan femenina apariencia y por supuesto, nunca vio antes unos ojos con una luz tan característica.

Una niñata que podía comparar con una mariposa recién salida del capullo le tocaba los dedos con los propios sin quererlo, un contacto que había sido involuntario y la sonrojarón ligeramente, alejándose un par de pasos de él cuando no pronunció alguna respuesta a la pregunta que ella le había planteado.

El, con más de treinta años de vida quedó fascinado por una niña de la ciudad, una de las pocas féminas que quedaban en la tierra después de la caída de natalidad hacía no más de una década.

Pero ella, claramente incomodada por los ojos que la atravesaban como espadas y por ese largo silencio le regaló una reverencia, adornada de una sonrisa que solo ella poseía, dándose el lujo de pasar aun lado del hombre que la veía con demasiada atención, su esencia natural se desprendió gracias a su andar, embriagando con feromonas el ambiente y se alejó por las escaleras, meneando sus caderas, haciendo sonar sus zapatillas en los escalones de cristal.

Con eco de los pasos, la imaginación del Ackerman se apaga, dejando que una fría sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, qué buenos fueron esos tiempos.

Desde ese dia, no falto algun espia que en su nombre visitaban los pasillos de la Biblioteca, reuniendo información para el, fotografías o simples reportes de lo que ella hacía.

Nunca se había considerado un fetichista sexual, podría decirse que tenía sus límites, aun teniendo prostíbulos enteros bajo su protección jamás se interesó a estar demasiado tiempo del necesario en esas casas rojas llenas de infecciones y hedor a miseria, sobre todo porque tenia que dar ejemplo a la niña de ocho años a la que criaba.

Qué le hubiera dicho la pequeña hija de su prima si se hubiese enterado del secreto que mantenía bajo los pisos en los que ella disfrutaba de un buen libro o una tarde de sueño sobre la alfombra?

Y a decir verdad, que aquella colegiala de Shina estuviese viviendo bajo su propiedad no fue cosa suya, había sido culpa de la perra de Zoé.

Se maldijo así mismo un millón de veces por dejarle sola en su oficina, entrometida como el demonio, Hange había descubierto fotos y correos de e-mail que le enviaban sus informantes. Divertida por tan curioso dato sobre él, la esposa de Erwin supo que le daría de regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Pero, aun tendiendo sus principios claros, una niña de su misma sangre durmiendo bajo su techo con la inocencia de su edad y la admiración de muchos otros, no pudo negarse cuando vio al angel de sus fantasías tan frágil, tan vulnerable y débil ser a su merced.

Metida en una camioneta con manos y pies atados, el rostro lleno de lágrimas con aquellos gritos ahogados por la mordaza de cuero que le sonrosaba las mejillas por el pánico y presión.

Aquel día renunció a algo importante y obtuvo una esclava sexual a cambio.

No pensó claramente, no formuló un plan o se cuestionó que era lo correcto o si obtendrá algo a largo plazo de ello. Solo ordenó que la llevaran a su sótano.

Esa noche Mikasa dormía en el piso superior, rodeada de la noche estrellada que la espiaba por las ventanas cristalinas de la habitación, peluches de todo tamaño con una sorpresa dentro de sus estómagos de algodón velaban por ella y una pequeña pistola era con quien compartía su almohada.

 **Eren** , su perro fiel, repasaba la agenda para el dia siguiente, encerrado en aquella habitación que le privaba del mundo exterior y del conocimiento del lugar donde se encontraba específicamente.

Esa noche, el líder de la Familia Ackerman, al abrir la puerta del sótano se dedicó a profanar aquel frágil alma manchandola de sangre y dolor .

Y no sintió arrepentimientos. De hecho, disfruto cada maldito gritó que ella le regalaba cuando arremetía en su interior con una furia que ni él mismo se conocía. Por primera vez en su vida, podria decir que habia perdido todo rastro de cordura que guiarán sus acciones.

Le había dejado marcas en todo el cuerpo. La humilló y utilizo como si se tratase de un juguete, le obligó a mirarlo en todo momento y a callar sus gritos a base de golpes. En el suelo quedó cabello arrancado, ropa rasgada y la dignidad que alguna vez poseyó aquella muchachita.

Y antes de que el sol apareciera, le había prometido que esa no seria la última vez que la disfrutaría, robándole su primer beso sin saberlo, acompañado de una mordida causada por ella. Quizo soltarse a reír cuando el terror reemplazó la ternura e inocencia que esa niña llegó a tener alguna vez.

A la mañana siguiente de eso la Alerta Amber difundió el nombre de aquella niña en todos los noticieros de la nación.

Esa mañana había desayunado con normalidad y se despidió de Mikasa con un beso en la frente al verla partir rumbo el colegio. Con la promesa de que ambos se reencontrarian en la Mansión Principal.

Se encargó de papeleos, llamadas y juntas próximas.

Y poco después de mediodía hizo su segunda visita al sótano de la casa. Extrañando por el comportamiento ligeramente alegre de su amo aquel dia, Eren le siguió escaleras abajo.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Lo que el joven hijo de Carla Jaeger encontró al otro lado de la puerta de metal jamás podria sacarlo de su mente. La imagen que aprecio en primera fila le hizo perder todo respeto por la familia Ackerman.

Violas mujeres era una aberración en la sociedad donde vivían, peor era el pecado si se trataba de un niña.

Y los gritos que el oyó hicierón que empezará a desear algo que nunca creyó que llegaría a desear en su vida: **Venganza**.

Finalmente frente aquella puerta metálica, sus recuerdos murieron. Por el momento el presente era la prioridad. Eliminar un cuerpo era el objetivo.

Y salir vivo del país la meta final.

 **Pero** **como ya saben...nada de esto llegó a resultar bien de ningún modo.**

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

: ** _FIN_** :


End file.
